Iea
by Corky Riviera
Summary: In ages past, a peaceful, small village has been rocked by countless generations of cursed children. Join the tale of Nia and Ain, two children bound by fate to each other, and deemed to die for the ‘good of the village’…
1. Sacrificial

Iea

I : Sacrificial

The cold wind whipped through shaking trees, scattering blood-hued leaves across the land. Against the gray sky, the birds swept past, heading for warmer winter's keep. Whistling coldly, the wind provided a bittersweet tune for the death of the summer, announcing the bland dawn to all.

Silence was broken as feet stirred the blanket of leaves spread wide across the cold ground. Heavy hooves crunched a path through the layer, heavy breathing causing leaves to drift astray. The horse, a black beauty covered in the traditional wear assigned for it's job, had three riders across it's back; two children, wrapped in a thick blanket, sat before a man, tall and silent, with his face hidden. Several more men, ahead, were led by the priest, all with faces concealed.

The kids- one female, one male- were barely awake, the girl's eyes barely able to stay open. It had been a long, cold, and weary night, as the blanket was pierced by the whistling wind. The boy, with his face buried against his sister's soft clothes, could be heard faintly snoring, which brought a faint joy to the girl's mind.

As they continued, Nia kept her eyes on the path, silently staring at the ground below. Before leaving she was instructed to never look up, nor to ask questions or say anything unless addressed, and smartly she kept the advice circulating in her head. Meanwhile she shifted her brother's position slightly, pulling the blanket tighter with bound hands.

"Big Sis..." The voice drifted out like the winds around Ain, the boy having been disturbed in his sleep, "Where are we now?"

Speaking in whisper, she responded, "Reaching the end of the woods, like where our village moves for the fishing season. I think we're going to a beach, Brother."

For a minute the two rode in silence, until the boy voiced a question, ever so quietly: "What color is the sky right now?"

"Seashell gray." The response came with a bit of laugh.

"Be quiet." The rider behind them hissed through his teeth, "Unless you want to loose your tongues."

"..."

"Good. Now keep your trap shut until we get there."

Mist had rolled up from the ocean, drowning the party in thick wetness as they came. Seagulls called loudly in time with the waves crashing below, providing a somber melody for the group.

"Oh..." Nia looked up for the first time in her trip, as the whole party came to a halt. "You wish you could see this, little Bro!"

Staring up breathless at the island that rose from the sea, Nia gazed upon the foggy castle. Sand-colored bricks, worn by the sun, stood strongly yet somehow blended with the rampant fog. The structure spanned four islands at best, the sides all being several hundred miles high; every square inch of the island was taken by the building, an impressive sight to be seen.

Though it's gates stood wide open, it occurred to Nia that it wasn't welcoming the group; no bridge led in through the front gates. Staring with her head at a tilt, she snapped to attention when the group began moving.

Reaching the edge of the beach, the men around the children began to move. Quite smartly, they did and said nothing, with Nia staring dully at the wet ground. She did let out a yelp when the blanket was suddenly snatched, but said nothing otherwise.

"Alley-oop!" The horse-rider suddenly pulled Ain from the black beauty, carrying him to a boat. Setting the child within, he walked back to the girl and came to a halt.

Staring at the ground, she saw his feet. Very slowly she raised her gaze to the masked face. "Yes, sir?"

"Get down and walk."

"..." With a faint glare, she began slowly sliding her way off the horse (it was hard to do with her hands all tied up) trying to avoid injury to the animal and herself. Halfway off, she was suddenly shoved off with a strong hand. Hitting the sand, she was greeted with a chorus of laughter.

"Up, girl, up." One of the masked men grabbed the back of her shirt and roughly pulled her upright. Giving her a shove at the boat, the party watched, smirking, as she stumbled headfirst into the boat.

"Be careful, child, you may puncture the boat with your head!"

"Oooh, why those..." Nia silently growled as she squirmed her way upright, sitting behind Ain.

"Big Sis, did you fall?"

"I'm okay."

"Hey! Shut up!" The men called from the shore, receiving holy blessings from the town Father. After cleared to bring the children to the castle, two of the men climbed into the boat and quickly cast off from shore.

In silence, Nia gazed up at the castle, as they began curving around the island's sides. Though the bricks were worn, everything was in one piece, which confused in her mind as to how old the castle could be. Plus, it seemed to her, that they all needed a backdoor, like some invited guests to a dinner.

"Keep your head down."

"Yes, sir."

Reaching an alcove, they tied up the boat and pulled the children up onto the path. Standing close together, the two children were silent as their two companions relayed some plans.

"Get the sword." The more sinister man hissed at the other, who quickly took off across the wet cave. "Iea, come with me."

"Yes, sir." Two voices rang in unison.

"But Sis, I can't see..."

"Don't worry." She moved her bound hands and pinched free fingers against his sleeve, "Just follow me."

Led through the darkness to a massively tall tower, the kids both waited as the man from before came around with a sword. He had walked up to a row of statues blocking the door- unsheathing the sword, a massive play of lights appeared, and the statues slid to the sides.

"Wow..." The word breathlessly drifted out of Nia's mouth, softly drifting skyward.

"Iea. Inside."

"Yes, sir." Again the two voices responded, as the children both walked into the room. They stood in the center of the circular chamber, as the demonic-masked man came in behind them. There were no other doors to be seen, and up above them the stone walls seemed endless.

"Woah!" Both of the kids lurched forwards as the man pulled a switch, the floor beneath them beginning to move. Clinging together as best as they could, the children stood silent, not enjoying the ride.

"S..sis... what's moving?"

"The floor, don't worry, I've got you..." Nia tried to keep the boy still.

Coming to a halt, they were suddenly grabbed by the arms and were dragged out through the door. The room they had entered was impressive- different levels, set in the walls, held strange casket-like things, all made of dark stone and covered in pictographs. Unable to look about, Nia found herself hauled up, over a shoulder, to the top of a ladder. Being dragged once more, she focused on the path ahead.

One casket stood open, with glowing symbols dotting it's surface. Before she knew it, she was shoved in face-first, forcibly having her wrists shoved through a strange wooden block.

"No reason you infidels can't share, now is there?" The man roughly shoved Ain in beside him.

"Be careful with Ain, he can't see!" The girl scolded, looking back with a glare.

"Shut up, girl." The man untied the rope around the shaking boy's wrists, suddenly shoving his hand in the opposite hole of the block. "There we are, like good little siblings."

"Are you leaving us here?"

"It's for the village. Enjoy your sleep." The man suddenly swung the case shut as he turned to leave.

Clang!

"Eh?" He paused, looking back. The casket looked closed, the symbols still glowing. "Must've been the doors."

He left, down the ladder, and back through the elevator, which left, not to return for another fifty years.

"Sis, where are we?" Ain, panicked, began pulling at his trapped arm feverishly.

"They tried to tomb us alive!" The girl huffed, wriggling her hand skillfully out of the block, "Hold on, let me get you out."

With one hand she unlocked her brother's wrist.

"Tomb us alive?" Ain stood upright, rubbing his sore wrist.

"Yeah, like they think we're dead or something! Hold on, I'm turning around."

Ain ducked, quite smartly, as the girl turned around. He rose back upright after she stopped moving. "What are you doing?"

A frying pan handle stuck out of the crack, not allowing the casket to close fully.

"Getting us out, of course." She turned the handle, causing the stone doors to open slightly. "I'm not about to starve to death, are you?"

"I don't think I'd like that myself..."

Slowly, Nia stuck the left side of her head against the door- the left side was the same side from which a large horn protruded, which Nia had carefully wedged in the crack, opening the door up slightly. Slowly moving so her horn pressed against the two sides, she managed to slide the block doors open enough for someone to pass through.

"I've got to push you out the door, okay?"

"Uhm, okay."

With much struggle, the two kids proceeded to squirm around inside, Ain eventually halfway in and halfway out. Pushing the door open as far as she could with her horn, Nia suddenly pushed him out the rest of the way with her foot.

"Ow..." He hit the floor, dust rising.

"Can you crawl a little to the right? I'll say when to stop."

Slowly, he crawled forward, waiting for the signal.

"Stop."

"How are you going to get out?"

"Frying pan."

"You brought it with?" A faint grin spread across the boy's face as he blindly stared ahead, his eyes concealed by thick cloth.

"Yep." Shoving the pan length-wise in the crack, she slowly removed her horn from it's placement, then sneaked out under the metal object. Grabbing the handle, when out, she gave it a sharp tug as the lid suddenly snapped shut. The glowing symbols faded for a minute, but came back into play after it somehow realized it's prisoners were gone. "I'm out now!"

Helping him to his feet, she glanced around the dark room. "This place looks terrible."

"Should I be glad I can't see?"

"Probably." Walking him to the ladder, she suddenly pulled her brother over a shoulder, "We're jumping, okay?"

She leapt off the edge, landing unsteadily on the floor below- wavering, she suddenly fell on her face, her brother lying across her.

"Sis? Sis? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She squeezed out from under him, looking around. "Let's find the door out of here."


	2. Fatality

Iea

II : Fatality

The children had wandered into the middle of the room, Nia gazing about the stone caskets that glared down at them. Each stood silent, symbols faded, except for their own, which seemed to glow angrily.

There wasn't much else to the room, besides a huge pair of staircases that led up to statue-blocked doors. The elevator door itself was also blocked by statues standing silently... Nia had to notice the fact that inside each rectangular statue was a carving of a horned child, head hung in despair. However, each image had two horns, unlike the children standing before them.

Nia, or the 'Left', was aptly named for the horn protruding from the left side of her head. Of the two siblings, she was considered to be the 'sinister' side of the two, mostly due to her dominant hand and local superstition.

Ain, on the other hand, was 'Right', logically named for the side of his head, which sported a horn. He was the 'dexterous' one, the more innocent of the pair. Or, he was, at one point, until the night he made a rather large mistake... Through the mistake he was cruelly blinded by a group of the townspeople, and since Nia defended him, the two hadn't been together until the morning before.

"Sis?"

"Yes?" Nia was leading him to an open arch-door.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere besides here." Walking into the room, which was thick with dust and a thin amount of fog, she nearly walked off the edge of a ledge. "Woah!"

"What is it?" Ain suddenly slipped off the edge, instantly coming to a halt as his sister clung to his arm. "Don't let me fall!"

"You won't fall far." Nia pulled him up, not too worried if he did since there was only a few inches of space between him and the floor, "Here we are."

"Where are we NOW?"

"It looks like a storage room. Kind've empty though." Gazing around, the girl suddenly caught sight of the only exit- a small window. Nearby, a shining metal chain hung from the ceiling. "We've got to get out a window."

"Uhmm..."

"Don't worry, and do what I tell you."

Slowly resting him back down in the pit, Nia took a leap to the chain and clung on, waiting until her swinging came to a halt. Reaching her arm down awkwardly, she called for her brother.

Following the noise, he eventually came into contact with her hand and took it.

"When you feel the chain, hang onto it." With much effort, Nia climbed up a few links of the chain, holding her brother in the air. She felt her arm become free as he grasped the chain underneath her. "Hang on as hard as you can."

Climbing up, and trying to make sure she didn't shake her brother off, Nia flung herself at the window- climbing into the sill, she instructed: "Climb up until I tell you to stop."

"Okay..." Uneasily, and slowly, Ain blindly made his way up the chain.

"Right there. Stop." Leaning out, she reached for the back of his shirt, but found him a bit too far away. With a bit of a frown, she suddenly reached out with the end of the frying pan. "Now, can you feel the pan against your shoulder?"

"Yes?"

"Grab onto it."

Slowly reaching one arm out, he wrapped it around the base of the handle. With a gulp, he suddenly let go of the chain with his other arm, hanging off the pan. Nia hit the windowsill hard on her knees, as Ain hit against the wall.

"Hanging on?"

"Yes!"

"Hold on like your life depends on it!" Slowly Nia began pulling him up, grabbing his arms when they were close enough. Pulling him up into the windowsill beside her, she paused a moment to rest her arms. "You've gotten heavier!"

"I'm sorry..."

"No, that's a good thing." Crawling out of the window, she gently pulled him down with her. Outside on the balcony, both of the kids were swallowed up in the quickly thinning fog, melting via the rising sun. "You can see the sea forever up here..."

"You can?"

Nia gazed hopelessly over the never-ending waters. All thoughts of freedom were momentarily dashed as she stared at the sea. "Forever..."

"..." Ain stood silent, listening to the waves below. He could feel the damp fog settle on his skin, and could smell the saltwater drifting up. "Even though I can't see it, I think I know what you mean."

"Well, come on, there's a tower this way." Sprouting a grin, the girl looked at her brother, entirely forgetting he couldn't see, "I'm sure we'll find a way out from there, or at least get a good look from the top as to where we are."

"Okay." Ain followed his sister's tugging, "You'll have to describe it to me."

Walking in, Nia announced, "It's a really big tower with some really fancy stairs, and up above, WAAAAAY above, is a second floor. There is windows and-"

"Sis. Stop."

"Hmm?" She gazed about the room.

"Listen."

Growing silent, Nia focused on listening. Faintly, she began to hear the sound of something thick dripping above them. "Something's leaking."

"It wasn't raining, was it?"

"Nope. Come on..." Curiosity fired up, "Let's go see what it is, okay?"

Slowly, the two children began winding up the stairs. Nia was incredibly patient with helping her brother scale the steps, an almost touching prospect. Reaching the second floor, both of the kids paused, listening to the heavy dripping.

"What is it, Sis?"

"..." Staring up, her eyes were fixed on a black-iron cage hanging from the ceiling. From the bottom, a thick substance was dripping- one large glob fell through the air, Nia watching. It came down and hit against the ground, adding more liquid to the dark puddle on the stone floor. "...don't... move. Stay right here."

Leaving him on the stairs, and wielding the frying pan, she sneaked up to the puddle, looking up. Jumping to the side, she narrowly avoided a drop of the strange black substance.

"What is this stuff?" Slowly getting on her knees, she stared at the puddle. Slowly, silently, she reached her hand to it...

Suddenly a sharp scream pierced the tower- instantly Ain threw himself up a few stairs, shouting, "Sis, what is it?"

Nia was forcibly being pulled into the dark puddle headfirst, legs angrily kicking outside of the pool. Within, she felt wrapped in ice and depraved of air, still screaming as loud as she could. Slowly, the darkness began to push against her, and her muscles began relaxing. Her feet stopped moving as she sunk into a strange, hanging position.

Eyes glazing over, she could see nothing but black, limbs all numb. "Br...broth..."

Outside, Ain was feeling around as best he could, wandering around blindly in the tower. "Sis! Sis! Where are you? Say something!" Suddenly he tripped over the frying pan, landing on the floor with a thud, "...Sis...?"

Feeling around, he felt the surface of the pan, but could find nothing else. "Sis...?"

Entirely submersed in the black, Nia felt as if she was being split apart. Frozen, she dreamt that she was free-floating in some endless night sky, listening to her heart beat. Suddenly, her heart went entirely silent, as her last breath escaped in a gasp.

In an instant, she was thrown through the surface of water, and hit the ground with a bounce. "Ugh!"

Coming to a landing, she slowly looked around. The tower, entirely drowning in thick black mists, looked the exact same as before besides the fact there was no light. Her body ached as she rose upright.

"Brother?" Walking forward, she suddenly started choking as she inhaled the dark mists. Collapsing back on the floor, she continued to cough- squinting, she spotted a glowing figure in the center of the room.

Crawling to it, she found the air suddenly to be clear- standing up, Nia was in an orb of mist-free air. Looking back down, she was shocked to see a child, holding the frying pan, silently calling out a name.

"Brother...?" Sitting beside the boy, she gazed over him. Dressed the same, with the same face, she could've sworn that he was Ain- only problem was the fact he had a complete set of horns, quite unlike her brother. Reaching her hand out to the figure, she touched his shoulder and suddenly heard him calling out for his sister.

"Brother, I'm right beside you!"

"Big Sis!" The boy shouted painfully, looking about ready to fall apart.

"Can't you see me? I'm right here!" Frowning, she got no response. "Where am I, then?"

Looking up, she noticed a white glow in the cage. Taking a long breath, she suddenly slapped her hand over her face, and took off up the stairs. The black mist swirled around her as she scaled the stairs- reaching the cage, she noticed it to be thinning out the mist like the person below. Inside, the surface was glowing white, reflecting the REAL world against it's shimmering surface. The door was wide open, so she leapt into the cage and fell through the puddle of light.

Nia felt that she was suddenly spun around, as she hit the surface of the cage rather hard. Black liquid slowly ran down her body, as she pushed herself upright.

"Sis, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm up here!"

"Up where?" Ain suddenly stood up, holding the frying pan.

"In a cage. But the door is open, so I'm going to come down."

"Unlocked, hm?"

Dark eyes stared off into the distance, not even seeing the stone walls ahead. Rather, the woman was staring through the walls, gazing in her mind's eye at the tower room. Her dress was reforming and drifting in odd ways, like the black mists seen in the spiritual world, "They slipped out of unlocked doors... do they expect every door they see to be that way?"

She had been watching them, from her throne, the minute they had entered her castle. "And that girl... completely oblivious to her demise... She stands and talks like she's still on the physical plane... Such fools."

Slowly, in the corner of the room, a thick shadow spread out.

"Bring them to me. Dead or alive, it will not matter- bring their souls to me... but wait... bring the boy whole..." The woman sat back in her throne, talking to the shadow- or rather, thousands of mindless spirits that once met their ends in the castle- smirking something terrible. "Though he has no sight, his body holds potential..."

Clang!

"What happened?"

"The door shut..." Nia tried to push against the bars, finding them to be sealed shut. She was ripped from her attempts as a loud scream came from her brother below. "Little brother!"

Looking down, she saw him suddenly get mobbed by man-sized shadows.

"Oh my seasons- Little brother!!"


	3. Recover

Iea

III : Recover

Quickly looking under her feet, Nia found the dark pool to still be there, ever dripping off the sides. Slowly stepping in the center of it, she felt her foot sink.

"Maybe I can get down this way..." Her mind raced as she stepped into the center, slowly sinking. Getting impatient, she suddenly jumped- slipping through an icy cold layer of darkness, she spun around and landed on the surface of the cage, above the shimmering portal out.

The middle-ring bars that run around the outside of the cage in the physical world weren't present, so she slipped out and landed on the stairs. Holding her breath, she ran down the steps and into the clear air.

Outside, meanwhile, Ain was doing his best to swing the frying pan at the cold hands, landing a few good hits before he was suddenly hit across the head. Landing on the floor, the pan skidded across the stones and came to a halt near the dark shadow from which the beasts had entered.

Being roughly hauled over a shoulder, Ain began screaming as loud as he could to his sister, kicking and flailing arms and legs in an attempt to be released. He was marched quickly for the pool, forced to watch the other shadows close in around him.

"Big Sis! Help me!!"

Being hauled, he was completely oblivious to the figure rising out of the shadow. Black mists rolled off the girl's body as she climbed out, grasping the pan as she did. Suddenly jumping up, Nia took at the shadows with all due fury.

The pan traveled quickly though the air, making loud 'clangs' as it hit against dark figures.

"Unhand him, you beasts!" Nia knocked one across the head so hard it temporarily lost its senses, "Pick on someone who can see you!"

Hitting the creature, which had her brother, Nia quickly dived under it and caught her brother. Scrambling upright, she ran him to the corner, then spun around with pan in hand. Watching as the monsters began scurrying close, she narrowed her eyes.

"Come at me, do your worst!"

Clang! Bang! Smack! The pan delivered several blows, traveling through the air, propelled by anger. After a good beating, the shadows finally collapsed and disappeared, souls drifting off to the afterlife. Meanwhile, Nia sunk down to her knees, dropping the pan, panting something terrible.

"S-s-sis..." Ain was trembling something terrible- he hadn't been that scared for a long time. "A-are you..."

Nia looked back at him, panting. Slowly she got up and turned to him, still fighting to catch a breath. "Are YOU okay?"

"I-I-I'm r-really s-s-s-scared..."

Slowly, Nia took his trembling figure into a hug, resting her forehead against his own. In an effort to comfort the child, she began slowly rocking back and forth, all the while gently whispering 'Ssh.'

Feeling secure in those warm arms, Ain calmed down, letting out a silent sigh. For a minute they stood, in complete silence, the air of fear in the room quickly thinning.

"All better now?"

"Yeah..." Ain nodded slightly, quite enjoying the warm embrace, mostly since the foes before had taken him up in what felt like rods of ice.

"Okay then." Giving him two pats on the back, Nia let him go, and then quickly checked him over. Finding nothing out of place, she grinned faintly, then picked up the pan. "Don't worry too badly. I won't let anyone take you again."

"Okay... uhm... sorry..."

"Sorry? About what?"

"...the whole... screaming and..."

"Pfft." Nia waved her hand at him, dismissing the notion, "Not your fault. Now perk up, we've got to find a way out of here and you really can't do that when you've got the downy-downs, huh?"

Ain laughed, as 'downy-downs' was the word a certain young girl in the village called small fits of depression. "Guess not. Seiphel would be upset if I had them too long, huh?"

"That's right, she would." Nia was busily looking around the tower, still quite unnerved by the black puddle still present under the cage. The door was blocked by a row of statues, leaving windows as the only options. But, she thought, that very easy one could fall off the tower at such a height... "There has to be another way."

"Another way?"

"Hm? Oh, to get out." Nia gazed up at the cage, staring at the extra bar present in the physical world. Slowly, she began to wonder if there were more differences in other places in and around the room. "...Hold on. Shout if something happens. I'll be right back."

"Okay..."

Stepping up to the puddle, Nia dipped her foot in it, but found it made no effort to drag her in. With a shrug, she suddenly jumped into it- with the sense of being turned around, she managed to position herself so she landed on her feet. Looking over her shoulder at her brother, she found the air around him to be clear.

"Wonder how he does that..." Gazing around, Nia suddenly noticed a doorway under the stairs, wide open, that didn't reveal itself in the normal room. Taking a breath of air, Nia began walking to it, wading through the dark miasma.

Pushing against the wall, she felt a door slide around, which made a large noise as it did.

"What's that?" Ain slowly turned around, listening to the noise.

The wall had revolved around some, revealing a dark passage. Of course, unable to see it, Ain just stood, listening for the noise. "Huh. It stopped."

Nia came crawling out of the hole, wiping off the dark liquid after standing. "I'm back!"

"Where did you go?"

"It's... kind've hard to explain..." Nia walked to him, taking his hand, "It looks exactly like this room, but there's a lot of black stuff and, well, you're there, but I can't always hear you."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nevermind. I found a door."

Both walking into the dark path, they heard the door slide shut behind them. Pausing for a moment, and staring back, they both continued on after shrugging it off. The path started getting narrower and narrower, until they had to walk one behind the other.

"We HAVE to be getting near the end eventually..."

"How much longer, Sis?"

"I'm not sure. Just keep walking."

Both of the kids suddenly gasped as they heard a sound behind them. Nia was silently staring for a minute, watching the darkness closely. "What was it?"

"All I can hear are my ears ringing..." Ain had both arms pressed against the wall, using them as guides.

"...huh. Must've been a mouse or something." Slowly she turned her head, then suddenly shrieked as she fell back onto her brother.

"Just a mouse? Why not a bat? Perhaps a rat of some sort, hmm?" A pale face peered at them from the darkness ahead, the woman standing directly in the middle of the path, blocking their way. "How about a person, did that thought ever cross your mind?"

"S-sis!" Ain backed up slightly, trying to stay close to the girl, "W-who is it?"

"G...g..." Nia's mouth senselessly stammered at the almost-glowing face.

"So, tell me, what kind of troublemakers are you? Crawling through walls and doors you shouldn't, don't you feel ashamed?" The Queen's dark eyes glimmered with a mischievous light, "Leaving your casket even when you knew better. For shame."

"W-w-wait, w-w-why should w-we have st-st-stayed and s-s-"

"B-b-b-because!" The woman made quick work of mocking the boy, "You knew your fate before you came. Horned children are deemed to die a miserable death. Do you not understand the importance of doing what you are fated to do?"

"Fate nothing!" Nia shot a glare at the woman, "We choose our OWN paths, not what some person says we have to!"

"Not true..." Ain spoke in a whisper of a whine, shifting uneasily.

"Be quiet..." Nia scolded.

"I'll give you a chance to turn back and leave, infidels. Or... should I say, Iea?"

Both of the kids were struck with a strange silence.

"Back to your tomb... if you continue forward, I will know... I don't wish to kill you myself, honestly."

"Say that without a smirk!" Nia shouted, voice echoing in the stone hall. Blinking, she found the woman to be entirely gone, vanished into thin air. Slightly scared, Nia leaned back against her brother momentarily. "...she's gone..."

"A...are we going back?"

"No, of course not. I'm not going to let some stupid lady push me around." Continuing forward, getting slightly annoyed by the fact her horn was scraping against the walls, she called back, "We'll find our way out, trust me."

"I always do..."

"You just don't listen, do you?" The woman's voice boomed.

"Aah!" Both of the kids jumped, moving close together. Nia stared at the woman, again wedged between the walls ahead of them. "What is it you want?"

"To stop having little pests defile the castle."

"Defile? This place rank with death before we got here!"

"Well!" The Queen was slightly taken aback. These were some bold sacrifices; perfect, she thought, as they would be quite useful... "Such an ungrateful little brat, some nerve scolding another person when one is dead."

"Dead?" Both of the kids tilted their heads, in opposite directions.

"You, girl, are dead. As dead as any of the bodies left in the caskets. I don't see why you do not give up and finish yourself off."

"D...dead? I'm not dead..."

"Hm, be that way. Last warning, child... I really don't wish to kill you."

"..."

Both kids stood in silence for a minute.

"She's gone?" Ain straightened his head up from its previous tilt.

"She's gone. Come on..."

Slowly, both kids squeezed their way to the next wall. Nia, leaning against it, opened the revolving door...


	4. Wild

Iea

IV : Wild

Stepping into the morning light, Nia made sure her brother had exited the passage before pushing the door back shut, to prevent anyone from following them. Namely, she was worried that the mysterious woman from before would be stalking them.

"We're on a balcony.'

"Hm?" Nia looked back at Ain, then glanced around, "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"The waves... the seawater... the breeze."

"Ah." Nia paused, closing her eyes. Listening to the noises and smelling the wafting breeze, she knew instantly how he could tell. "You're right, you're getting good at that!"

"Not really..."

"Oh, don't be an old poop about it." Nia walked, brother in hand, to the edge of the balcony, staring down. An old metal ladder led down to a railway, suspended around the walls. "Hey, I found our next destination."

"Where?"

"Down. We've got to use a ladder."

"But..." A faint whine mingled in the breeze, "I can't..."

"Oh, forget you can't see and hold the whine." Nia led him to the ladder, then helped him get positioned. After he was steadily standing on the ladder, the girl carefully slid around behind him, standing on the rung below. Holding the sides, she made somewhat of a basket around him, assuring the fact that she would not let him fall.

Slowly they scaled down the ladder, one step at a time. Reaching the bottom rung, Nia jumped off, and then lifted Ain onto the track. Uselessly brushing at her damp clothes, she gazed around before taking his hand.

"We need to be V-E-R-Y careful. We're on some tracks, which means there's gaps."

"Could you...?"

"Huh?"

"...carry me?" Ain shifted slightly.

"I suppose..." Walking to him, she turned around, and then hauled him onto her back. After getting him situated, she began slowly walking across the tracks. "This okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Goodness gracious, you've gotten heavier..."

"Sorry..."

"I told you before, that's a good thing, you nutcase."

"Sorry..."

They continued around a wide curve until a strange cart was seen. It stood on the tracks, awaiting a rider. Hauling Ain to it, she rested the boy upon it, gazing over the strange vehicle.

"Sis, what is it?" He was busily running his hands across the chilled metal.

"Looks like a cart or something." Climbing up behind the boy, Nia pulled Ain into the center of the vehicle and then walked to the lever at the head. "I wonder if it works."

Lightly pulling on the switch, the cart slowly began moving back.

"M...moving..."

"Don't worry, I'm doing that. Hang onto my leg if you're scared, because I'm going to go a bit faster." Upon feeling her ankle taken into a hug, she pushed the lever ahead, the cart suddenly speeding off extremely smoothly. Cold wind burst across their faces as they whipped around the curve.

"Aren't we going a bit fast?"

"..." Silent, Nia kept her eyes fixed on the path ahead. Rounding the curve, and zooming past a section of wall, the girl suddenly found herself above open seas. The suspended railway gave ample view of the angry waters below, a somewhat scary sight.

Somewhat distracted, she failed to notice the path until taking another look ahead. Letting out a loud gasp, she tensed up, then dropped onto the platform.

"Sis, what is it?"

"Holy apricots..."

Even though she had released the lever, the cart continued to slide to the edge of a large dip. For a minute, it seemed to slow down enough, but gravity took hold and the trolley launched itself down the steep indent. Both kids were clinging to each other, shrieking something terrible, as they nose-dived right for the waters.

"The track leads right into the sea!!" Nia's eyes became two blue dots, watching the water's surface race closer and closer. Still clinging to her brother, she flinched when they were to hit the water.

Feeling herself still dropping, but never falling through the surface of water, the girl slowly opened her eyes. Looking around, she gasped to see the ocean's water rushing around them... it was like they were trapped in a bubble of air.

"W...where's the water?" Ain had a deathlock on Nia's arm, "The sploosh?"

"We're... in a tunnel!" Nia soon realized the track was entirely enclosed in clear glass, watching the gray-blue waters rush past. "Its actually kind've cool!"

Going into a sharp curve, they were suddenly brought back into the lower level of the castle, running in a back room covered in railway. It appeared to have once been the first place carved out, since even though the cavern was scraped out, long rock points seemed to melt off the ceiling. Below the track was darkness, and the sound of frothing waters.

"Where are we?" Ain loosened his grip as the cart slowed down.

"Under the castle." Standing back up, she pushed the lever ahead, continuing the smooth ride. "I'm watching the track a little better this time."

Heading across the track, Nia caught something glowing out of the corner of her eye. Looking back momentarily, she found several dark shadows were coming from the walls. "Well, poop."

"What?"

"Hold on." Shoving the lever ahead, they suddenly shot off at the highest speed possible, just as the dark shadows had taken to the air. Pulling the frying pan out of the makeshift pocket on her canvas skirt, Nia slowly turned around, and pulled Ain closer to the head of the trolley. Watching the monsters come close, she suddenly swung the pan and hit one- it lost its balance and fell down into the depths of the cavern with a splash.

Both kids suddenly fell onto their sides as they rounded a curve, the shadows suddenly catching up. One of the winged beasts suddenly grabbed Ain off the trolley midair, pulling back as the vehicle continued around the curve.

"Hey!"

"BIG SIS!" The shout echoed across the walls.

Nia, in panic, looked around- spontaneously, she threw herself directly at one of the shadows, expecting it to want to take her, as well. Wincing upon impact, Nia soon felt herself falling above the creature. Both tumbled through the air, down into the darkness, disappearing with a sickening, cold splash.

Meanwhile, the winged captor was busily flying to the shadow from which it originated. Getting it within its sights, the creature made a quick beeline to the wall. Ain was, of course, kicking and screaming- feeling his feet suddenly sink into what felt like ice water, he doubled his volume.

Nia had landed into a sea of pure shadow- waves of ice splashed up around her, as she frantically looked for a way to find her brother. She also had found that the dark mists of the shadow which had brought her into the pool in the first place had somewhat melded with her body, unwilling to wash off.

Inhaling large amounts of the dark miasma, the girl felt like she was dying. Slowly slipping into the black water, she scolded herself mentally for leaving her brother. Free-floating in the darkness, she voiced one thought: "If only I could fly."

Halfway in the hole and halfway out, Ain was trying his best to free himself from the strong pull. Hands slipping against wet rocks around him, it seemed hopeless to even dream of escape. Soon, though, he felt some thick liquid drop down and ooze around off his neck.

"What the heck?? Ugh- I've got to get out!" Wriggling with vigor, the boy tried his hardest to grab a rock- or anything- around him.

Above, a shadow had spread open, and a dark figure slowly wandered out of the dripping darkness. It landed on a rock below, shaking off the excess miasma off its wings. Unlike the other foes, the shadow looked not unlike a young, female child, complete with a set of horns and Nia's long bangs.

Taking into the air with a leap, the creature made a graceful U-curve and nearly hit the wall of the cavern- still flying, it braced one talon against the rocks, using the other to grasp around Ain.

"No, you can't push me in! I have to find my sister!" Ain wailed at the top of his lungs, "Please, you must let me go!"

Talons gripping tighter, the demonic shadow suddenly pushed off the wall with a great flap. With a loud 'spurt', it had pulled Ain out entirely, catching his legs in it's other talon. Turning around midair, the shadow quickly dived beneath the other flying foes.

"I'm going to die..." Slowly going limp in the tight claws, Ain finally decided it was high-time to give up to fate. "...might as well make the most of it."

Following the tracks, the creature came upon the cart, and landed on it with one foot. Still holding onto Ain with the other talon, it pushed it's head against the lever, causing the trolley to start moving. As it did, the shadow gently placed the boy into the center, then took off with a backwards flap.

"Huh?" Lying across the trolley, Ain felt the humid air rush around him. "It... let me go."

He could soon hear approaching wings, fearing his capture was again coming. "Help!"

The female shadow from before stopped before diving into a hole- instead, it threw itself off the wall, flying straight for the trolley. The other shadows were closing onto it, all reaching for the boy. With a spurt of speed, the female landed quickly on the trolley's lever, causing it to shoot off at the highest speed. Keeping one wing curled around Ain to prevent his falling, the shadow kept the lever pressed, staring with two glowing eyes at the disappearing foes.

"Y...you helped me..."

The creature momentarily looked down at the boy, then looked back up, to make sure nothing was following. Suspicions confirmed, it let off a great flap, causing the trolley to gain a boost of speed. It let go of the lever, and stood entirely on the vehicle, fanning it's wings out around the boy like welcoming arms. Slowly, the cart came to a halt before a wooden platform, the shadow taking the boy into it's arms. Stepping off the trolley, it walked him to the center of the platform.

"W...why did you help... help me?"

"Ti'vante ecoule tru'reive... Seisu unne de'toile, en cathe." The voice came out in a harsh whisper. "NAVOUSS de'toile."

"...I don't... understand..."

The shadow suddenly collapsed into a splash, the black substance melting out. Out of it, a pitch-black Nia crawled, standing up. Wiping the stuff off her face, she turned and faced her brother. "Ain?"

"N..Nia!" Lurching forward, Ain wrapped his arms around her wet skin, "I was s-so scared... t..they... y-y-y-you... a shadow..."

"Shh. Calm down." Hugging him back, the girl rested her forehead against his own. "Talk AFTER you're calm."

In the darkness, the two stood silent, locked in a warm embrace; the dark puddle on the floor slowly evaporated, leaving them entirely alone in the dripping caverns.


	5. Cheery

Iea

V : Cheery

Forever, Ain and Nia had been almost the same person. Although they were born a year apart, they always acted like the other was just as old as they. It was, as far as the village was concerned, the evidence behind the 'fact' Ain and Nia were only a whole person when together, otherwise, alone, they were only half-souls, incapable of doing anything but spreading bad luck.

Together, though, they were 'Iea', an imaginative person that was only there as long as the two were together. When called upon by the name, mysteriously both of the kids would answer in unison, and could even say full, long sentences that way. The children, themselves, could only explain by saying 'I know what the other would say', which somehow became proof that they were part of the dark forces.

While standing in the embrace in the wet darkness, they probably looked much like the so-called 'Iea'. After both were finally relaxed among the dark chaos, Nia let go of Ain. "Now, what did you want to say?"

"What happened? I was captured... and then it was cold... but... something saved me."

"..." Nia gazed at the floor, finding that a shadow was nowhere to be seen. "I think... that was Ecoule."

"Huh?"

"I fell down when I tried to get you back..." Nia's eyes wandered as her mind did, from thought to thought, "Something... called itself Ecoule... Ecoule retrieved you for me."

"Ecoule?" Ain slowly recalled the harsh whispers he heard from his savior, remembering it had once said the very 'word'. "Uhm... is it... a good person?"

"I think so. It did help, after all."

"It said something to me... but I don't know what... It sounded like it was angry."

"Aren't they all..." Nia frowned, thinking of the rest of the hundreds of shadows she witnessed while in the dark.

"So, where are we going next?"

"Through a door. Hopefully." Nia took his hand and led him across the dark, wet platform. Heading through a crack in the wall, Nia found the two trapped in a cell in the castle's dungeons. "Woah."

"What?"

"Cages." Nia wandered to the front door, looking at the black iron bars. Taking out the frying pan, she moved Ain back a bit. Resting the pan against the door, she swung her arm out and slammed the object against the door, causing the bars to reverberate. Water came off the ceilings like rain, and a few rats fled in shock.

Continuing, she managed to knock the door from it's hinges- last, she threw her weight against it, and brought the door tumbling down, still hanging off the strong lock which once secured it.

"You okay?" Ain wandered to the bars, feeling across them in an effort to find Nia.

"Yes."

"Really okay?"

"Yes, don't you believe me?" Standing up, she rubbed her shoulder, which impacted the door. Taking her brother's hand, with the frying pan at the ready, she began walking across the fallen door and into the wet hallway.

Torches crackled, suspended from the walls. The sound of endless dripping echoed from wall to wall, enough to drive one insane after only a few minutes. More cells lined the walls, standing locked and empty.

"It's a whole prison."

"It is? Anybody in there? We need to get them out, if they are!" Ain pulled slightly at Nia's sleeve.

"I don't see anybody. Of course I wouldn't leave them if they were. We've got to, though, worry about getting ourselves out first. Come on, this way." Taking off into a sprint, Nia valiantly tugged her brother along. Two pairs of feet splashed through thin puddles on the stone floors, creating an odd rhythm. "This place is depressing."

Stumbling along, Ain replied, "Then make it happier."

Thinking for a minute, while running, Nia suddenly took a breath in and began singing across the halls, "Oh ever there ever was a wish to be had..."

"Would be to make my fair lady glad!" A faint grin appeared on Ain's face.

"And never to ever make her heart sad..."

"So be glad that you're still walking!"

Both of the kids suddenly chimed in together, voices echoing off walls and bars, "Light of foot and turn of toe, remember this where-ever you may go; a lady yet delicate mean can be, take this advice straight from me! Ever upset a lady you see, be glad that you're still walking!"

The running had turned into some fine skipping, faint laughter echoing across the walls. The room almost seemed to get brighter as they continued gaily.

"A fine lady, heaven sent, my heart and words a'flying they went..." Nia suddenly came to a pause, turning to Ain.

"Asked her kindly, 'May I be your gent?'" Ain made an appropriate bow...

"...Though heaven's glory she did reflect, all of her kindness had been spent..." Both of the kids grew quiet, then suddenly jumped up, singing EXTREMELY loudly, "So I'm glad I'm still walking!"

Taking each other's arm, they both pranced about in a circle, before taking off, skipping for the open archway-doors, singing the rest of the lyrics loudly. It was almost as if they weren't trapped at all, but rather skipping across a sunny courtyard like how children should.

"...So be glad that you're still walking!" Finishing the song with a sharp stomp of feet, the both kids collapsed to the floor, laughing. Sitting in a pile on the wet stone floors, with faces red with laughter, they clung to each other, in absolute hysterics. Though several dark shadows were hiding in the corners, they all refused to come close to the joyous noise, almost cringing in it.

"That's really great, I'm glad we still know the words." The words came out between laughs, Nia resting her head against Ain's, still giggling away.

"If that doesn't make the room happier, I don't know what will!"

After breathing enough to move, the kids both got up and headed through the open door. Walking through a room filled with various devices of torture, Nia grew very quiet and moved closer to her brother. Past that room was the bottom of a stairwell that ended without going anywhere at all. Way up above, a closed door awaited them.

"That's convenient." Nia huffed.

"What is?"

"There's stairs that lead to nowhere. Stay here... Shout if something happens."

"Okay." Ain promptly sat on the floor.

Running up the stairs, Nia glanced around from the top step. Several slots in the walls hinted that there were once wooden planks leading up to the next levels. In fact, as she looked up, several more sections of stairs were seen, leading up to the door.

"Hmm." Walking to the wall, she tucked her feet into the niche and began shuffling across the wall. Slowly, she made a spiral up to the next staircase. Crawling up to its top step, she again shimmied up the groove to the next stairs.

Reaching the platform before the closed door, Nia gazed up and down the room. Spying an open window, she crawled into it and looked around. Below her feet were the missing boards, running up around the outside of the tower instead of within.

Hurrying down them, she got to the bottom and came across a bubbling, dark pool. The platform she was standing on otherwise didn't lead anywhere else, so she quickly jumped in.

Wading under the wall, through the mists, she found herself just under Ain in the clean air. Walking ahead, she came in contact with a wall, and soon found out it was a maze. Heading around curves, she came across a switch under the floor. Pulling on it, she heard some gears below her begin to move.

Inside the tower, the wooden planks slid into place, and the door at the top slid open. Just in the corner near Ain, a black pool spread out, several shadows crawling out. The last figure that emerged from the hole was Nia, who took up her frying pan and immediately jumped at the man-sized beasts that crowded her brother.

Hit across the face, Nia was sent flying at the floor- coming to a halt, she rebounded and smacked the creature carrying Ain across the waist, causing it to drop the boy. Whipping him out of the fray and into a corner, Nia turned, holding the pan out threateningly.

"Come, you cowards, try and get him!"

Ain was busy trembling, not knowing what else he could do.

Oddly, the monsters did nothing for a moment, staring at the girl. Without any explanation, they all faded away like stray mists, leaving them alone.

"...Huh." Nia relaxed a bit, still gazing about the room. "Well... come on."

Both of the kids began scaling the tower, reaching the top and heading out onto a balcony. Whoever had designed the castle really didn't want them to leave, as suggested by the fact they had to crawl into the next building via a window. They found themselves in a great hall, graced by a black iron chandelier, complete with glowing candles.

"Where are we?"

"A big hallway. There are some pretty lights up above."

Long bridges ran across the second floor of the room (where they were) and below, a beautiful stone floor with a massive inlay-design led to two doors. Quite oddly enough, there were some couch-like benches in the center of the design, awaiting weary feet like welcome arms.

Looking at the window and staring at the evening's fading light, Nia found it high time to take a break. "Hey, we're going to go downstairs, because there's a place to sit. I think we can get some sleep down there, too."

"Okay..."

Walking across the bridges, under the chandelier, Nia searched for a way down. A clumsy, black-iron ladder was the answer as both kids slowly climbed down, Nia ever patiently heading down just behind her brother. Reaching the bottom, she lifted him off and walked him to a couch, setting him down.

Sitting upon it herself, she found that, even though it was made of stone, it felt as comfortable as if they were sitting on feathers.

"Nice..." Ain yawned, "This is our bed, then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Taking it a bit literally, Ain suddenly lied down, his head resting in Nia's lap. Without a second word, the tired child focused on sleeping, drifting away into easy dreams.

"Hey, not..." Nia sighed, a bit annoyed. "Fine. Be that way."

Resting her head back against the couch, she closed her eyes and soon joined her brother in sweet dreams.


	6. Air

Iea

VI : Air

Slowly Nia's eyes slid open, her head heavily hanging off to the left. Slowly moving her head upright, she glanced down at the head within her lap, gazing upon her brother's covered features. She hadn't seen his face since the night he was punished, and really had no idea as to why the bandages were there.

"Maybe he can... see if they're off. Hey, you awake?"

Ain didn't respond, still heavily clung to by dreams.

Reaching her hand around to the side of his head, she undid the knot to the bandages around his face. Slowly unwrapping it in a careful fashion as to not wake him, she suddenly gasped when she could see skin.

Uneasily continuing, she pulled the bandages off entirely, gazing upon red-and-white scars that ran across the top half of his face. Staring in horror, Nia suddenly took her brother into a hug, "Oh, brother... they burned you bad..."

"H...huh?" Waking up, he could barely feel a few wet tears fall onto his scarred skin. "Sis? Are you... crying?"

"I'm so sorry they did that..." Heavy, wet tears rolled off the girl's face and hit the boy's face, "I should've done better..."

"...It...wasn't your fault." A wave of guilt flooded the boy's mind, "...I shouldn't have smiled at her."

"You had the right to smile at anyone!" Feelings of agony quickly turned to pure rage, the girl yelling, "We have the right to live, damn it all, just like anything else Fate put on this earth!"

"...Sis..."

"They had no right to do what they did- a smile is not a weapon, but a gift!"

"...don't be angry with them."

"And why the hell not?" Nia's hands went into fists against her brother's back.

"Because then you'll be just the same as them."

"..." Realization hit like a sharp blow. "...O...okay."

"Plus if you're angry... then... you can't get us out of here, huh?" Ain gave a weary grin, still wishing he could've done more, "If you don't cheer up, I may have to start singing."

"Oh no..." Nia put him upright, with a bit of a laugh, wiping stray tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I took your bandages off. Can you see at all?"

"...No."

"Oh." Nia frowned, then wrapped his face back up, "Is this too tight?"

"Not at all."

"There we go, all secured." Rising, Nia helped her brother up, "Now. Let's find a way out."

Looking down at the stone pattern, Nia noticed it looked like several pathways making up a huge mural. It depicted two kneeling figures before a sun, all of the lines never touching another. The center of the sun, between the couches, started the whole lines.

"...Hey, will you stand somewhere for me?"

"Sure?"

Leading him to the sun, Nia thought she saw the picture light up. Taking a second look, she found it to all be the same, dusty image it was before.

"Don't move. I'm going to look around."

Walking to a corner, she immediately began searching the walls and the floors for a shadow. In the left, rear corner of the room, she found what she was looking for- dark mists came drifting from the shadow on the floor.

Stepping into it, Nia quickly spun herself around so she landed upright. Looking up, she grinned to see the pathway Ain was standing upon was all lit up with a soft, white glow, causing the miasma to fade.

"Great!" Looking down, however, she suddenly fell onto her rear end. Struck by vertigo, she found herself to be resting on the underside of the middle bridge. "Everything is upside down... How am I going to get..."

Looking off to the corner, she suddenly saw a chain, entirely inverted.

"...woah."

Standing up uneasily, she began running across the bridge, carefully sliding around the base of the wooden beam, which held it aloft. Running under the balcony, she stopped at the chain and carefully touched it.

The body of the chain moved slightly, but remained 'upright'.

Slowly grabbing ahold, she began to climb up (or was it down?) to the glowing path. The miasma was thicker the higher up, the path being the only clear air available. Reaching the end of the chain, she suddenly leapt off and caught the glowing path.

"Weird..." Hanging on it, she looked around. She began hauling herself across the glowing beam, following the seemingly unending path. As she did, she tried to keep an eye on her brother, who had sat down. Carefully rounding a corner, she came to a halt to take a breath.

"You know, it's perilous to hang from such a lofty height."

Nearly loosing her grip in surprise, she found herself staring at the woman from the hall, who was standing 'upside down' on the mural ahead. Her foot was an inch away from the beginning of the path, just waiting to slide over.

"What do you want?" Nia regained her grip, staring with a cold glare.

"I told you this before. Do we really need to go over it again?"

"You want something from us- what the heck is it?"

"Blunt and to the point, hm?" The woman slowly walked over the path, and as she did, the path momentarily stopped glowing. Reaching the other side, the light turned back on, scaring off the miasma once more. "I don't want you. I could care less about you."

"What's that suppose to mean??"

"I want the other one, child. You, on the other hand, will do good work of wandering yourself to a mere shadow. You're already dead. You hold no options for me."

"You leave my brother alone, or I'll stick you like a pin cushion!" Nia felt her hands slide slightly, sweat rolling down her face.

"Stick me?" The woman let out a laugh, "With what?"

"...."

"Well, it's relatively easy to get rid of you, you know."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't?" The woman rested a foot against the path, causing the light to suddenly shut off.

Nia started coughing as the dark mist immediately swarmed up around her. Trying to stare at the figure, she began crawling forward. Lungs growing weary from old air, the girl struggled to continue, but finally fell from the path.

Staring down (or up from her perspective) the woman smirked. With a burst of dark energy, she moved herself to the light side of the castle.

Pausing behind the child, the woman stared at him through cold eyes for a moment. He didn't even notice her presence, with nothing but his sister on his mind. Slowly sashaying her way behind the boy, she stared down at him.

Ain did nothing, only noticing a ring in his ear.

The Queen gave a bit of a smirk. Silently, she thought, "I'll let him stay here until he realizes she's gone. When that child cries out, who knows what will answer?"

Disappearing quickly, Ain was none the wiser.

"Huh. She's sure taking a long time."

Having sat by himself for a long time, Ain had begun to slowly rock back and forth, mostly out of boredom. "Maybe... maybe she left? No. She's my Big Sis- she wouldn't do that. ...what if she... Hey, Nia?"  
His voice echoed across the hall. Slowly, he heard a faint splash and the sound of flapping.

"W...What the?" Standing up, he suddenly stumbled back off the path. He came to a halt when he felt something land beside him. Turning around, he stumbled backwards, falling over. "L-leave me alone!"

Ecoule hobbled over, gazing over the boy for a moment. Suddenly fanning her wings out, she rushed him back to the center of the room, then firmly planted a foot against his body.

Frightened out of his mind, he did nothing but lie there.

"Destrass." The sound of wings took back off, disappearing entirely.

"..."

Re-entering the dark world, Nia suddenly fell out of the portal with a spurt. Landing on the cold floors, she slowly opened her eyes, only remembering haven fallen. "Back... down here?"

Rising, she wearily continued her climb back up to the path, and began climbing her way back around the maze. Above, she saw her brother lying across the floor, and with a sense of urgency, she upped the ante and quickly made it to the end of the maze. Ahead of her, an odd switch hung from the ceiling. Launching onto it, she suddenly heard several chains snap, as the switch gave way, allowing her to freefall through the air.

Outside, the room began to shake violently, Ain in the middle of it all. Just as he was about to get up, the floor caved in, the child falling through into black. Letting out a scream, he was suddenly caught in midair by firm claws.

Choking in the dark mists, he was glad to be quickly flown to a door. Being pushed in, he fell onto his face, finding himself to be in clear air. "S...Sis?"

Ecoule landed ahead of the boy, suddenly collapsing into a dark pool. It all reformed, becoming Nia, who silently lied across the stone floor, breathing shallowly.

"N...Nia?" Having heard the noise, Ain began crawling across the floor, feeling the ground. Coming in contact with her arm, he pulled her head into his lap. "Nia?"

Two blue eyes slid open, wearily staring at the ceiling. "I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes..." The response came in a breathless whisper.

"Are you okay, Sis?"

"I told you yes, you goof..." Sitting upright, Nia shook her head, careful not to hit Ain. "I'm okay now. Did anybody bother you while I was gone?"

"No...not... really. That shadow did help me again..."

"Ah. Okay." Getting up, Nia pulled her brother upright. Quickly dusting him off, she looked about the room, the walls seemingly scaring the miasma away. Water was rushing past, ahead in a channel, chuckling evilly in the stone hall. "Huh."

"What?"

"Water."

"Well, I could hear that."

Walking to the edge, Nia bent down and dipped her bare foot into the cold wetness. "Woah, cold!"

"The water?"

"Yeah, of course the water." Nia slowly moved further, trying to reach the bottom with her foot. Letting out a shriek, she suddenly fell in, bringing a startled Ain along. Quickly swept downstream, the girl pulled Ain up to the surface, trying her best to keep him above the water.

Heading around a quick bend, through total darkness, the two clung to each other, shivering up a storm in the clear liquid. Rushing around corners, they finally reached light- quickly, Nia jammed her frying pan's handle into a crack in the wall, the two coming to a halt. Climbing out, and pulling Ain out, Nia sat on the crispy grass on the artificial banks of the river.

"What happened?" Ain spoke after spitting out some water.

"I fell in!"

"You didn't have to do that to me, either."

"Oh, shut up."


	7. Conflict

Iea

VII : Conflict

"Don't tell me to shut up..." Ain retorted with a bit of a whine.

"I can if I want." Frowning, Nia began wringing out her clothes.

"No you can't, that's mean."

"I can't, huh? Just listen: Shut up."

"Stop it!" Ain managed to get himself upright, and was facing his sister, "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because YOU don't tell me what to do!" Standing up, Nia glared a hole through her brother's head, "I'm the older sibling!"

"Older doesn't mean better!"

"Yes it does!" Nia became really close to Ain, shouting.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

A dull 'clink' suddenly sounded, as the two kids were in the middle of a headlock. Facing her brother, Nia had her horn locked against his- this little 'battle' was never truly uncommon among the two, and hardly did anybody ever get hurt in it. Both, however, stood their ground and tried their hardest to push the other from their stance.

For a few, tense, silent minutes, both of the kids pushed against the other, neither of them accomplishing much of anything. Straining and leaning her weight, Nia did manage to move her brother back by a few inches- finally, she merely turned away, saying nothing.

Ain himself then turned around, walking forward a few steps, then he sat with a distinct pout. Only the sound of occasional birds could be heard against the rushing water for a long time...

"You know," Nia broke the silence, with a bit of a devious smirk, "I could just leave you here. This room is like a box."

It was quite a lie, since several openings to the next building were seen on the wall. Continuing, and knowing it would drive her brother insane, she said: "Plus there's nothing BUT walls and this hole."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Taking her pan, Nia suddenly slapped the surface of the water then imitated the sound of someone swimming. Slowly growing silent, she pulled the pan out and rose.

For a few minutes, Ain didn't do anything. "You're still here, I know you are."

Getting no response, he finally stood up. "Sis?"

She silently moved out of the way as he began walking, Ain blindly feeling about the air ahead of him. He came close to the edge, but turned around when hearing the water- walking back, he began to let out whimpers.

"Sis, w...where are you?"

A silent web of guilt was spun in Nia's heart- lacking courage, she said nothing.

"Sis..." The helpless pleas grew into sobs, "Come back..."

Biting her lip, the girl just stared.

"Big sis!"

"Oh, I didn't leave!" Nia rolled her eyes, walking to him. "Why are you so upset?"

Walking to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. She let out a faint gasp when gazing upon his covered face, for a wet spot had appeared where his right eye was.

"Don't do that..." Immediately taking her into a hug, Ain buried his face against her shoulder, trying his hardest to keep his head still and to not scratch her with the end of his horn. "You scared me!"

"I'm... sorry..." Taking him into a hug, she sighed, "I got too upset."

"I'll forgive you- just don't do it again!"

"Okay." Nia crossed her fingers. Then she grinned, "What would you say about having lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, I did manage to sneak along SOME food."

"Lunch!!" A huge smile spread across the boy's face.

"I'll take it as a yes. Hold on."

After exploring the makeshift courtyard, Nia managed to find a rather old crate. The wood was thin and brittle, which broke as soon as she hit it with her frying pan. After bringing her brother over from the other bank, she put together a makeshift fire, and began digging in her pockets.

"What'd you bring?"

"Some dried vegetables... uhm, I think I have a bottle of cooking oil..." Nia continued digging around in her canvas skirt's pockets, whereupon a small white bird landed beside her. Despite the fact that she hated hurting things, she suddenly smashed it with the frying pan, "And a bird."

"Bird...? Y...You...?"

Slowly lifting up the pan, she found the bird to be very much dead, "I know it's terrible, but we've got to eat something."

As she prepared their makeshift meal, the smoke drifted up and out of the castle, being only a small, barely noticeable thing. However, on the shore, a certain young woman saw it; she had traveled night and day, and was none other than Sephiel, the kind woman from the village.

She was really only thirteen, but that was old enough, as far as the village was concerned, for her to be an adult. She had come for two reasons: One, she was full of insatiable curiousity, and two, she knew that SOMEONE would have to rescue those two.

"Maybe they're still alive then..." In a breathless whisper, she spoke to herself. Slowly turning around, she thought it was time to, perhaps, ask for some help. "I'll get you two out, I promise!"

Taking off in a run, she thought of nothing but asking the town priest for help.

"He'll know what to do..."

"You think... everyone is happy now that we're gone, Sis?" Ain was eating his dinner, admitting that he didn't much care for bird when it was stir-fried. "I mean, they were cheering when we left..."

"Oh, they can go sit on some pins."

"Was Sephiel there? Was she cheering?"

"Hm?" Nia paused in the middle of a bite. Slowly reaching the sides of her memory, she suddenly pinpointed that face in the crowd. "No. She was crying, and waving at us."

"Oh..."

"Why?" Nia smirked.

"N...No reason."

"Well, this little adventure has been kind've interesting, huh? I thought we'd be a lot worse off. Some so-called 'deathtrap'."

"What about that lady?" Ain had finished off his dinner, and was wiping his face off with the throw-over cloth resting atop his shirt, "In the hall?"

"...Eh, don't worry about her. She seems to talk big, but she really hasn't done anything." Nia looked away, trying to shield the fact it was a lie, "She's just trying to freak us out."

"If you say so..."

"That I do. Now..." Taking the pan, Nia walked to the water and quickly scrubbed it clean with her own ceremonial throw-over, bringing a panful of cold water back. Tossing it on the fire, the smoke hissed angrily in a big puff. "Let's figure out what's around here."

"Okay..."

Helping Ain up, Nia quickly washed his face off (to his great annoyance) with her throw-over, then dragged him through a door. They were in a huge tower, where the center focus was a man-made waterfall. It pounded against the reservoir below, the rumbling felt in all of the platforms.

"Woah... Is that a waterfall?" Ain enjoyed it greatly- he could actually HEAR it. "What does it look like?"

"Like water falling, you goof." She gave him a playful push against the head, "What did you expect it to look like?"

"Hey..."

"I'm just kidding you." Nia began scouring the wooden platform, looking down every-so often at the lower levels. Reaching the far edge, she was called to attention by a shriek- looking back at Ain, she suddenly took up her pan as several shadows landed.

"Leave him alone!" Trying to run to him, she was stopped in her tracks as several shadows landed down around her. One grabbed her by her horn, and another suddenly hit her arm hard enough to send the pan flying. "Let me go!"

It hit the wall, then landed in the water below, sinking to the bottom. Meanwhile, Ain was suddenly snatched up and thrown over a shoulder, as his captor spread out it's wings.

Struggling to get to her brother, Nia was suddenly hit hard across the bare side of her head. Hitting the floor, she remained still, the shadows hobbling off in the direction of the flying one. Nia's figure slowly melted into a thick pool of black, followed by the appearance of a head.

Rising out of the pool, Ecoule shook off its wings, then suddenly spotted the boy being pulled down a hole. He was kicking and fighting to get free, but seemed unable to save himself. With a bit of annoyed sigh, Ecoule suddenly dropped off the bridge, letting out a flap. Swooping down to the pool, she wrapped a claw around his arm and began pulling back.

The other shadows, which hadn't left yet, came running. Ecoule managed to pull back as soon as they were to gang up on the two; hovering in the air, Ecoule quickly debated the best way to escape.

Right as the other flying shadow came at them, Ecoule took off in a nosedive directly for the waterfall. Shooting through the thundering water, the two figures were pushed down several feet. The shadows all came to a halt, staring down off the bridges at the water, waiting for the two to appear in the depths.

However, Ecoule managed to dive through the channel where the excess water flowed. Reaching open air, she rearranged Ain in her feet, then began flying up a stone path. They were outside, on the very edge of the island itself, able to see the sea angrily crash below.

"A...Are we outside? Can you... fly to the shore?"

Ecoule continued to stare seaward for a moment. Bound to the castle through her death, the shadow knew it could not leave; coming across a stone bench, the shadow slowly rested the boy on it, then limply fell from the air. Hitting the ground with a splash, the darkness reformed into Nia.

"I'm never going to get used to that..."


	8. Outrage

1Iea

VIII : Outrage

"Sis, are you okay?" Ain stumbled off of the stone bench, feeling around. He came into contact with bitterly cold skin, which he responded to by immediately pulling the girl close. "Sis?"

"My stomach hurts..."

"I'm going to move you to a bench, okay?" Feeling behind him, Ain came in contact with the wet bench. Slowly and carefully, he pulled his sister and himself onto the seat, trying to brush away some of the pools of water on it's surface. After getting her head up, he tried to position her feet, which was not an easy thing to do when he couldn't see. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm cold..."

Ain responded to that by taking Nia into a hug, "I know I can't do much... but... I hope this will do."

"You think..." Nia listlessly gazed into the darkening sky, "...that we will get out, Ain?"

"Of course we will..."

"I think I'm going to pass out..."

"Sis, are you okay? Really?" Ain tried to make her as comfortable as he could.

"Maybe..." She let her eyes slide shut, "I'm going to sleep."

Slipping away into dreamy mists, Nia found herself like a shallow wind, drifting through trees. From her heavenly perch, she saw, through the fading leaves, a horse and rider, followed by a child with bound hands, and yet another man carrying a glowing object. The bundle of white cloth in the dark man's arms glowed softly, never revealing itself to the world. The girl, with bloodstained features and worn feet, was being led by glaring faces... she appeared to be crying ever-so silently, tears hitting the darkened path.

Drifting away with the breeze, the dream's vision came upon a great castle standing against a raging storm. Smoothly gliding in and through a window, the vision came upon a gorgeous throne room that held a massive chair. Within a chair was an equally as stunning a woman, bound to her seat by chains wrapped around her figure. She was smiling lifelessly ahead, blood running from her forehead. Turning the sleepy gaze to the door, a figure was lit up. Against the doorway, a figure drenched in light held aloft a massive sword, the blade ever dripping in blood. All was silent except for the shallow breathing and constant dripping, broken by the sound of a sickening chuckle.

Snapping awake, Nia suddenly pulled closer to her brother. Her stomach was complaining loudly, feeling entirely empty. With a quick gasp, she looked up at him. As the boy had his head hung to the side, looking rather asleep, Nia frantically tugged at his clothes. "Brother?"

"What?" He suddenly sat upright, taking ahold of her hand and trying to look in her direction.

"Bad dream..." She sighed, noting she felt a lot better. "Thanks for letting me take a nap, I wasn't too long, was I?"

"Uhm..."

"What?"

"You've been asleep for a full day..." Ain let out a faint sigh, his stomach joining in the chorus presented by his sister's, "I was afraid to wake you..."

"A whole day?" She sat upright, holding her head. Her skin felt rather cold, damp with condensation. "I'm sorry, you should've woken me up!"

"No, it's qu..." Losing his train of thought, Ain suddenly moved his blind gaze seaward. "Can you hear that?"

Nia slowly closed off all internal thinking, listening. Down against the crashing waves, she could hear voices. "Somebody's here!"

Jumping to her feet, Nia ran to the edge of the cliff. Staring down, she noticed a tiny little boat, complete with some passengers. Though she didn't say a word, she was apparently noticed as an arrow shot past her head. Stumbling over, she scooted back to Ain, whimpering. "We have an emergency!"

"Emergency?"

"Uninvited guests..." Nia paused for a moment. "Wait. There's someone our size there too. There weren't any other horned children I didn't know about, were there?"

"Not that I know of..."

"...We've got to go help them!" Nia stood up, mindful of the waters below and flying arrows, "We can't let them trap anyone else there! Come on..."

Helping her brother rise to his feet, she quickly took off up the stairs that wound around the rocks, dragging the poor boy along faster than he could manage. Reaching the top, she nearly dragged him across the stone platform to a makeshift elevator of sorts, pushing him into a corner. Quickly grasping the dial-like switch, she began running around in slow circles, causing the gondola to rise.

Meanwhile, down below, a young woman was shoved out of the boat and onto the rocky shore. Her hands were bound and her face was covered, which was all well and good since nobody could've recognized her anymore. Being roughly shoved, she could barely make any sense of the talking around her.

"Are you sure this will work?" A gruff voice came out of a man retrieving the glowing sword, "I mean, they don't..."

"The priest said it would work. It may even lure those two back to the tomb." The other devilish man walked to the elevator, waiting for the door to open. In his arms, a small bundle of dull-colored blankets gently rose up and down as if breathing. "What's one sacrifice for another?"

"Yeah, true." Opening the doors, the first man shoved the girl into the elevator, not even paying attention to the fact she fell on her face. Walking in over her, he took the bundle from the first man, then hit the switch. "Don't leave without me."

"Heh, I won't..."

Even during this, the whole series of events was annoying a rather important person. The Queen sat in her throne room, intently gazing ahead into visions. She was having a hard time keeping her mind's eye on both the two children and the new visitors, which caused more than a few nerves to fire.

"What is this, they expect a replacement will do the job? Filthy beings... But I figure, as long as it's a body, it's a body. And where are my two delicacies heading off to?" Silently murmuring to herself, the Queen watched as Nia pulled out her 'handy' shadow form. "What in the name of the ancients is that girl doing, anyhow?"

Outside, out of a window, Ecoule launched itself in a graceful swoop down, carrying along an Ain. Heading for the tall tower with the cage, it dived through and window, and landed on the stone floors with one foot. Awkwardly hopping, it began wobbling to the old storage room.

The Queen faintly began to smile. "Why, they're bringing everything just outside my door... that sword... and those two... why, it's almost if they are doing me a favor. Let's make it easy for them, then, shall we?"

Just as the tomb began shaking with the coming of the elevator, Ecoule wobbled in and tossed Ain behind a casket. Ecoule itself flew up behind a far casket, staring down at Ain. The boy, being as bright as he was, took off and hid behind a casket, and did a rather good job at being concealed. As the elevator came to the top, he could hear loud whimpering.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" The girl wailed painfully, being dragged out. Her voice joined the wailing of an infant, as she continued, "What are you doing with us?"

"Your little boyfriend didn't stay where he was suppose to- since you are in league with those devils, you can replace them. You see, they've gone missing." The man began climbing up ladders, nearing the still-glowing one destined for Nia and Ain. He didn't notice the shadow standing directly behind it, as the casket's lid soon opened. "You will do us all good."

"You musn't do anything to that infant!" The girl shrieked as she was shoved into the casket, her arms quickly threaded through a block. She soon felt the bundle being shoved in behind her, the child wailing. "Unhand me thi-"

Her voice was cut off with the sound of wet gurgling. Soon the girl slumped to her knees inside the tomb, blood drenching the stone within.

"You'll do better silent." The man turned, taking his leave. The casket slowly began to slide shut, as he headed, sword in hand, to the elevator. "This is one whacked up year for these things..."

Ecoule quickly caught the casket's closing with it's wings, silently.

As the man walked to the door, he was suddenly tackled around the legs by a small figure. In panic, he swung the sword at the child, managing to slice half of the child's shirt off. Ain, though blind, knew where his target was- clambering to the man's face, he began to angrily claw at it, trying to push the sword from the man's arm with his foot.

"AIGH! STOP! DEMON!!" The man tried to grab blindly at the child, only to have his hand bitten. Dropping the sword, he shrieked loudly, in pain.

Reaching for the blade, Ain suddenly noticed he could see faint lines of dark, green-tinted light coming from his bandages. Grabbing the handle, the boy stumbled upright and back. On a hunch, he tore the bandages off around his face.

He could see the faintly glowing aura around his foe, lying on the floor. As the man came up with his own weapon, Ain was able to counter with the blade.

"What is this?? How can you see me?? You are cursed, aren't you??"

"You get what you deserve!" Ain kept the man's sword held back, "I will allow you to leave, but only if you promise to never hurt anyone again!"

"Who are you to order me?!?"

Ain decided to play on the town's natural suspicion of the two. Finally finding a good use for the 'curse', he hissed through his teeth, "If you do not comply, your life will be filled with disease and bad harvest, and all of your children will be horned! Now put down you sword and leave, and promise me!"

Scared out of his wits, the man dropped the sword and began running for the elevator door. "I won't! S-stay away!"

Ain waited until he could hear the elevator leave. Slowly letting the massive blade touch the floor, he found he couldn't see anything more. Up at the tomb, Ecoule furiously pulled the casket open, ignoring the infant's wails that rose up in the air. Finally getting it open as much as it could, Ecoule grabbed the only living being within and let the casket snap shut. Holding the infant in it's wings, Ecoule jumped down to the boy, pushing the bundle against him.

"A...baby?" Taking it, and dropping the sword, Ain tried his best to get the screaming infant into a comfortable position. He continued to blindly mess with the child, until suddenly two cold hands helped him arrange the infant. "Oh, Sis..."

Dripping in blackness, the girl stared at the baby in disbelief. "When you think they couldn't get any lower... they go and... and do something outrageous like this."

"Who... who was in...?"

Nia gazed up at the casket. Within, Sephiel sat slumped against the stone casket, knees resting in blood. Her head was hung and her breathing was stopped, her soul lost somewhere among the stone walls of the castle. Though she could remember the image from peering in as Ecoule, Nia hesitated.... "...somebody I've never seen before, Bro. Some girl. Her face was torn up, but I would've known her if I had seen her before."

"...how... how could they, Big Sis?"

A breathless sigh floated skyward, lost among the infant's cries.

"I don't know, Ain, I just don't know.


	9. Retreat

Iea

IX : Retreat

"Oh, let me have it..."

Nia took the flustered infant from her brother, and gently lifted the blanket off it's face. Smiling softly, she hushed the baby in a calm manner, and finally got the child to calm down. Staring through her own blue eyes at the infant's, Nia felt a sudden, strong connection.

"What does it look like, Sis?"

"Well, I think we have a little girl... she's got soft brown hair and very big blue eyes."

"Little girl, huh?" Ain blindly gazed ahead, really wishing he could see the girl. "Do we have a name for her?"

"Hm..." Nia hesitated. Then she grew a wide smile, asking, "Hey, do you remember that big old tree near the stream, the one with all of the crazy, curvy branches?"

"Yeah..."

"What was the spirit that lived in it called again, Ain?"

"Uhm..." Ain thought, trying to bring up the name of the 'spiritual force' that supposedly possessed the tree. The tree itself was an impressive thing to have seen, being curvy and curly, and monstrously massive. "Yoruda."

"Yoruda, hm?" Nia looked back at the infant, which was gazing wide-eyed around the room. "Well, let's simplify it. Our friend here is little Yorda."

"Okay,..." Ain grew his own smile, "Hello, Yorda. I wish I could see you..."

Yorda silently gazed about the room, oblivious to the fact she was given a name. Since she had never seen such a place, it was good and fair to get a good look at the dusty bricks.

"I think she says hello. Hey, we got that sword...."

"What? Oh, I knocked it out of that guy's hand..."

"It's the one that opens the doors..." Nia stared down at it, then bent down, mindful of Yorda, and picked it up. Holding it at Ain, she continued: "You carry this. And where did you put your bandages?"

"Huh?" Taking the blade, Ain could suddenly 'see' the glowing aura around the two figures beside him, "I... I can see you with it."

"You can...?"

"Well, kind... kind of your outline."

"That's great! You're in charge of that, then. Now I bet those men are gone... but we can probably leave now we have the sword..." Nia felt as if her plan was falling into place, "We can LEAVE, Ain, we can LEAVE!"

"Who said you could?"

Both of the kids gasped, looking back at a doorway. In it was standing the dark woman, staring hard at the children. Her eyes locked onto little Yorda's figure, and she seemed intrigued by the infant. Tearing her gaze from the infant, the Queen then locked eyes with Nia. "You were invited, but never dismissed."

"Leave us alone!"

Nia was taken back when Ain stepped ahead, the boy holding the blade out.

"You've grown a spine, hm? Now... who is that child with you?"

"You can't have her!" Ain continued to stand before the two girls, staring at the purple aura around the woman.

"Now, wait a moment. Does she belong to either of you?"

"Well, she doesn't belong to you!"

"Yes, she does. Everything that is brought here and left here belongs to me. So you see, now that someone has left this child... she _must_ be my property."

"That's sick!" Nia yelled, holding the child close, "She's not property! Now let us leave, or we'll chop you in half!"

"Chop me in half?" The woman scoffed, "You couldn't even touch me."

"We will," Both of the kids spoke at once, "Now we're leaving, and I hate to think what will happen if you follow!"

Backing out slowly for the nearest door, only the sound of Yorda's soft whimpers echoed against the walls. The woman stood silent, watching them move ever closer to the closed door. When the kids just about reached the door, it suddenly opened with a flash after reacting to Ain's sword. Slightly startled, Nia looked back, then looked ahead again. With a shriek, she found the woman to be less than a foot away.

"We'll make a deal..." The woman's pale hands reached out from the dark mists, her sickly thin arms being a dead-white, "You give me the infant, and you two are free to leave. The gates will await you, open, and you can go to the mainland."

"No!" Nia moved closer to Ain, shielding Yorda, "You can't have her."

"Give her to me!" Diving at the child, the two suddenly fought over the infant. Ain quickly realized what was going on and dived around behind the woman- drawing the sword up, he suddenly shoved it, sharply, at the woman's back. Right when the blade was to pierce her skin, a huge blast of dark energy suddenly shot the boy flying for the far end of the room, along with the blade. Unfortunately, she did much the same thing to Nia, who hit the side of the open doorway hard, slumping down into an awkward sitting position. Still holding Yorda, who was now screaming at the top of her lungs, Nia lifelessly stared down, blood running from her mouth.

"The nerve of you two ingrates!" The Queen ran to the girl, and yanked the infant from her cold arms. Slowly gazing upon the distressed gaze of the child, the Queen was completely oblivious to the fact that Ain had gotten upright.

Taking off into a run, blade first, Ain let out a yell just before coming into contact with the woman- grabbed by a strong, painful force, Ain was suddenly whipped at the wall near his sister, the sword being flung halfway across the room. Landing so his head fell into his sister's lap, Ain winced something terrible, while holding his head.

"You little beast- take your sister out and leave." Turning tail, the Queen began heading for the throne room's doors, the infant screaming bloody mercy. "I've had enough of your meddling, Iea. Go and die somewhere else."

"N...no..." Ain winced, slowly sitting up. Unable to see a thing, he placed a hand on Nia's, "Sis? Are... Are you there?"

"Mhmp..." Crimson liquid dripped onto the floor, "I think... I think something is..."

"We've got to go save Yorda, that lady took her!"

"...Yorda!" Jumping to her feet, Nia suddenly grabbed Ain and ran with him for the throne room. Blood ran through the air behind her as she flew across the stone; running in the door, she found the woman to be standing, back to them, in the center of the hall. Dropping Ain with a slight growl, Nia suddenly threw herself at the floor- hitting the dark stone, she made a splash. Out of the dark pool, Ecoule suddenly rose, shaking out it's wings.

"Hm?" The Queen looked back, "You two are really looking for a way to die, aren't you?"

"Give that girl back to us!" Ain, unable to see a thing, yelled, getting upright. "She doesn't belong to you!"

"She doesn't belong to YOU, either, the last time I recall." Glaring over her shoulder at the boy, the Queen barely noticed the sobbing of Yorda to have quelled. "I told you to leave, as well."

The sounds of heavy flapping echoed across the hall, as Ecoule swept down and promptly snatched Ain off the ground, shooting through the doorway. The Queen, taken by surprise, nearly screamed in fustration as she found her arms to be empty.

"Damn you, you beasts!" Suddenly, a huge sea of black began welling up in the back of the room at the Queen screamed, "You've just bought your ticket to hell!"

Flying as fast as it could, Ecoule managed to get Yorda and Ain situated firmly, yet comfortably, in it's talons. Heading again for the tall tower, the creature went gracefully and quickly through a window, just barely fitting through with the passengers. Bursting out into open air, it quickly made a U-turn back to the main part of the castle.

Down below, the black shadow exploded from the window, spreading across the stone like a virus. As it spread across the stones, it created a strong pull against Ecoule, trying to drag her down into the abyss. With all of her might, the shadow headed for the main gates. Being pulled roughly to the courtyard by the dark magic, Ecoule fought her absolute hardest to remain even three feet off the ground.

"Don't drop us, Ecoule!!" Ain had the screaming infant wrapped in his arms, holding her securely. Unable to see anything, he at least knew something terrible was happening due to the heavy ringing in his ears. "Try your hardest!"

The dark sea filled the courtyard entirely, spilling from cracks and out of windows. As the weary shadow began to head for the open gates, a huge spurt of shadow lunged at her and suddenly began pulling her down.

"KEEP GOING!" Ain tried to kick the black mass off, to no avail. As the two struggled in the yard, the Queen suddenly appeared, slowly walking to them, floating just above the 'sea's' surface.

Smirking something terrible, she looked at the struggling figures. "Hello, again."


	10. Crimson

Iea

X : Crimson

"Now. I will not ask you again. Hand over that infant." Pale arms reached to the boy held in the shadow's talons. A smooth smile was spread across the woman's icy features as she bent down to his arms. "Give her to me, child."

Feeling the cold near him, Ain tried to turn away. Yorda violently wailed from his arms, the noise echoing in his ears. Trying to keep himself curled up, he suddenly felt a sharp tug on the side of his head. "Ah!"

A massive arm of the dark sea, doing the same action of the Queen, had wrapped around the child's horn. "I'll pull it out if you don't let me have her!"

Ecoule, after expending massive amounts of energy, suddenly dropped Ain and was dragged into the darkness, disappearing in an instant. Both of her companions were left on a small inlet of clear path, which was quickly disappearing. Ain stood up and backed as far away as he could, the dark 'hand' still wrapped around his horn.

"Please... Consider what you're risking for just an infant..." Dark feet swept closer.

"S-she's not just an infant!"

"All of this trouble over such a small, insignificant thing..." Her voice was rich, gentle, and smooth.

"Stay a-away from us!"

"So _why _WON'T YOU **GIVE HER TO ME**?" With a sharp pull of her arm, the Queen suddenly brought the child smashing down, hard, onto his side. Scooping the infant from the quivering figure of the boy, she turned and began walking away. The 'dark ocean' began sweeping gently back with her, back in through the windows and doors of the castle. "Wasn't this... easier, now, hmm?"

Lying on the ground, trembling, in an expanding pool of blood, Ain weakly moved his hand to the side of his head. A few inches away, his horn lie, having been completely and messily torn from the side of his head. In indescribable amounts of pain, the boy tried moving an inch, but found his body to be going numb.

"Y...Yor... Big.... Sister.... help...."

A faint dark shadow began to mix with the crimson pool.

"Don't... let me.... let me...die here..."

Very slowly, and painfully, a darkened figure rose. It brushed aside the horn, then slowly wrapped it's cold wings around the boy. Moving into a standing position, it held the limp boy, then stared out the open gate. Gazing back at the entrance to the hall, several incomplete thoughts ran through an empty mind.

Looking back ahead, it began to smoothly glide to the open gates. Slowly resting on it's knees before the edge, staring down at the angry waters below, it held Ain firmly in the air for a moment. Gazing upon his pained expression, it slowly leaned it's head forward and gave him a kiss on the side of his head.

"You will see on the other side."

Beginning to loosen it's grip, the shadow let out a breathless sigh.

"You mustn't die here. Someone is waiting for you. I'll miss you. Goodbye."

Pulling it's wings away entirely, the shadow watched as the boy rushed away. Getting up and turning, facing the castle, it barely noticed the sounds of the sea swallowing the small figure. Suddenly taking off into a flap, it headed straight for a window that led into the great throne room.

The loud sobbing had quelled in the great stone room, as the dark woman gently gazed upon the girl's face. Having cried herself to slumber, Yorda didn't notice the cold hands holding her aloft. Her soft features were caressed with such a cold touch that it warmed her skin; staring down at her new possesion, the Queen had a look of intrigue.

"I've never had an infant in this place, you know..."

The voice refused to echo in the hall.

"Such a treat... and they call you Yorda, hmm? A fine name for a daughter, I assume... as fine as anything a mortal could dream up..."

A darkened figure landed in the doorway.

"And you're all mine... all so deliciously mine..."

The Queen was torn from her self-talk when Ecoule angrily shook it's wings, creating an odd rustling sound. Frowning, she looked at the creature, "NOW what is it?"

Ecoule did nothing but stare.

"Did you bring that child back to me?"

"He's free."

"Hm?" The Queen gently rested Yorda in her lap, staring. "What is it you mean?"

"...He's free."

For a minute, the queen did nothing. Then, realization hit with a loud gasp, her eyes widening. The room grew darker in an instant, as the Queen's hands curled tightly around the rests of her throne. "You... Where is that body?!?"

"Free."

"Well..." She relaxed a bit in the throne, suddenly growing a terrible smirk, "We can just use yours, now can't we? For all the trouble you and that little bitch have put me through, it would be more than fair to use that body, now wouldn't it?"

A massive spurt of shadow suddenly wrapped around Ecoule, the creature falling into crazed shrieks. The darkness around her constricted terribly, causing massive amounts of pain. Feeling skin and bone compact together, Nia breathlessly fell from the mass when it all dispersed.

Rising to her knees, Nia painfully looked up at the Queen. She was standing up before the throne, infant resting gently in an arm. Harsh chuckles echoed down to the small girl, who slowly rose. "What.... why did...."

"Now... for my enjoyment... let's have a little show of powers, what do you say?"

Slowly beginning a walk to the girl, the Queen just smiled. Nia backed up to the doors, only to be find them sealed by a thick wall of black. Watching as the woman gently glided over, some paralyzing, silent fear welled up inside of the girl. Sliding down to her knees and staring up like a hurt child, tears began to run down Nia's face.

Stopping before her, and smiling down like a mother, the Queen ignored the muffled whimpers of Yorda. "Why do you cry?"

"D...Don't hurt me anymore..." Cowering, Nia's mind flashed with images of countless adults standing above her with the same smile. They all would silently gaze at her as she trembled, crying. Then they'd slowly draw their hands up- the Queen rose her own up gently, fanning her hand out at the child. Watching with growing panic, Nia suddenly screamed as the hand was brought down, closing her eyes tightly.

...everything went to black...

The great stone castle stood, once again, silent, in defiance to the sun. As the waves pounded below, not a living soul knew of the silent anguish spilling from the windows. For another generation, as most others, the story was as easily forgotten as it was told. As the deathly silence again took it's hold on the stone fortress, the birds continued to sweep about gaily among it's many courtyards.

The shadow coveted it's new light, placing it high in a tower as a muted beacon. Gazing upon it's newfound treasure, it faded the same, along with the story. Years rolled past, hitting against the walls and statues placed upon the island. A familiar tale continued the next generation, and off to the next...

Opening sore eyes, and gazing at the sun above, dotted by seagulls, the child let out a sigh. Closing off vision, he suddenly sat up, gasping. Eyes gazed, clearly, in full color at the endless sea and sky ahead. Soft waves rolled up against the shore as he stared ahead in awe. Head still aching, he slowly rose, looking around at the colors and light.

"I... I can...."

Looking down at a hand, a large smile grew.

"I can see! Oh, but... Sis?" Gazing around at the beach, the boy spotted a figure standing at the shore. Taking off into a run, Ain laughed in joy, able to see where his feet hit the ground. Across the soft, wet sands, and to the girl, he paused, smiling.

Sephiel turned her gaze to him. "Oh, Ain!"

"Hey, Sephiel!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure... what about you?"

"I found this place..." She looked back at the ocean, the breeze teasing her hair. "At first I thought I was alone. But you're here, hm? So I'm not alone anymore."

"Yeah..." He stood beside her, staring off at the water. "It's a pretty view, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Have you seen my Sis anywhere around here?"

"No, I haven't." Sephiel glanced around. Then she looked at him with a smile. "Let's go find her then, okay?"

"Alright..." Taking her hand, Ain gazed around. "Let's go,.... oh... that way."

Both taking off into a dash, their laughter mingled among the crashing waves...


End file.
